What was It?
by dikemon
Summary: Something about her seems different. He's not sure what, but he simply couldn't take his eyes off. EightXDeuce drabble. Please don't take this seriously...


**What was It?  
><strong>_(disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0)  
>Note this was written before the game was written.<em>

Eight looked around carefully; the soldiers seemed to stop chasing them. He let out a huge sigh and felt a sharp pain stab through his rib. He groaned and placed a hand on it. He tried to soothe it with a Cure spell, but he used up most of his energy in the fight in the deserted town. As much as he would like to use a potion, it was with Cater, who scouted ahead.

He looked at the small shed he found on the run, nothing impressive, to say the very least. There were a few notes, illegible, stuck to the wall. The paint was peeling and the floor was really dusty, but since there was nothing to sit on, he had no choice but to sit on the floor.

He looked at up to check how his partner, Deuce, was doing. She fainted earlier, and she was about to be hit by a rather huge missile if he didn't jump in her way. She sat across him, and since the shed was so small, their knees were touching each other. He wished he found a better place for them as this was embarrassing in a way. Deuce's head tilted and for some reason he did the same. He looked carefully at her. From this angle, she looked pretty…_pretty_.

Not that he never noticed before. He just…never noticed before.

_Eight_, he mentally scolded himself, _Deuce is like a little sister to you, keep that in mind._

Well, it was true. She has a very innocent mind, at least about war. That innocence could even be compared to a child, if he could say. She was very kind too, and Class Zero didn't want her to be exposed too much by the war. So they decided to do their best to do that. Heck, she even uses a flute for crying out loud, so she never killed people directly.

Maybe he should ask Deuce how to teach him how to use a flute during their free time. You see, Eight doesn't exactly like weapons, since it takes a life so easily, so he decided to learn martial arts.

_Now that I think of it, maybe I should have thought that through._ He thought and imagined him playing a flute…horrible. Maybe he could play a piano, but that would seem rather heavy, no?

Eight took another glance at Deuce. She was really turning out to be a pretty lady. They've known each other for around two years now, and she was one of his closest friends, so he never noticed how she much she changed, except for now though. What _did _change though?

He listened to his own thoughts and grumbled. Why on earth was he thinking this! Imagine if Jack heard this, boy, he would never let this go…

He looked down and immediately his cheeks flushed "Deuce!" he whispered "Put your legs together!"

But she was still asleep. He took a quick, sharp breath and softly tried to put her legs together, but it went apart, this time wider. He cursed and tried to force them, but it didn't want to stay together.

Was that blood leaking out his nose? If Jack found out about this…

Well, he'll be pretty proud to be honest. If Queen found out…ouch.

"Eight?" Deuce asked in a sleepy voice, her eyes trying to adjust to the light "Eight? Why are you looking at me like that? And are you bleeding?"

…

He made a mental note to ask Jack to slap him later on. (No wait, he hits pretty hard. Nine? He's worse. Maybe Ace, yeah, he hits like a girl)

"I-I was just trying to m-make s-sure you were okay!" he laughed weakly and tried to wipe the blood falling of his nose. He felt the pain his ribs "Ahh…" he mumbled as he held his side.

Deuce moved closer to him "Eight, what happened?"

"Hmm," he looked back at her and blushed ('what, exactly, are you blushing at?' he mentally asked himself). He didn't want to worry her and said "Well, you kinda fainted earlier. I brought us here to hide since neither of us is in any fighting condition." He remembered his rib and quickly added, "I was hurt already. Some soldier hit me with his gun. Punched him in the gut for revenge, nothing big." He leaned on his right and moaned louder than earlier.

Deuce leaned back and summoned her flute. Eight looked curiously at her "What are you doing?"

She then played a soft melody. It was somewhat, slow, but very soothing. He watch Deuce play. Her eyes were closed as she gently blew on her flute. She looked so calm, so pretty.

Aw man, there was that Deuce is pretty thing all over again. His face went scarlet when he realized this.

"Are you alright?" Deuce asked in a worried tone "I hope I didn't do any mistakes…Did it hurt?"

"Huh?" he let go of his hand and felt the pain wasn't there anymore. Amazing. "W-wow. I'm great. How did you do that?"

Deuce gave a relived smile and stood up "It was this tune I was learning. It's supposed to heal injuries. I still haven't mastered it yet, so I can't use it in battle since I might heal the enemy by mistake. But if we are just like this, I could do it. It really requires a lot of concentration."

He smiles and stands up. Not only was his injury healed, it feels like his energy was replenished as well. "Thanks, Deuce."

"We're partners, right?" she smiled in return.

"Partners?" another voice that sounded pretty irritated said "How about me?"

They looked at the direction of the voice, it came from the door. Eight opened the door and groaned "Eavesdropper."

It was Cater who looked pretty upset. She had both hands on her hips and pouted "Thanks a lot guys."

"But Cater," Deuce said "This mission was supposed to be for Eight and me. You just tagged along the way."

"Y-yeah." Cater frowned and immediately pointed outside "Come on! Kurasame said that we should be back at about sunrise! Let's go!"

Eight sighed and tried to remember the directions Ace gave him. He then led them towards a cave. Cater and Deuce lagged behind, "So, Cater, Eight did save me from that missile, right?"

"Hmm?" Cater seemed to be watching the wild animals in the deserted town "Oh yeah. That idiot. I could have shot that missile down, but he jumped in the way to protect you. He seemed ready to faint himself at that point. I don't think he would have done it for Sice or Queen." She paused for a while and chuckled "I don't think he won't even do it for me! Lucky Deuce, eh?"

Was it really luck?

Eight looked back at them and gave a warm smile when their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but smile too.

Maybe it was something entirely different?

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was supposed to be a friendship fic…Darn..._

_Shuddap, this is fanfic, so I'm allowed to have my carefree, fantasy stories (cries)…_

_It amazes me how many couples you can come up with Type-0 XD. You have seven boys and seven girls, which makes forty-nine possible couples within Class Zero._

_I also added Cater. She seems pretty cool, though Trey is awesome (So wait, how do you pronounce her name? I say Cay-ter, but I'm not so sure…)_


End file.
